


Imagine Sam Stepping Up When Someone Catcalls You

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, F/M, Harassment, catcalling, the reader gets catcalled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on February 9th, 2019.





	Imagine Sam Stepping Up When Someone Catcalls You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on February 9th, 2019.

You had to hide a smile as you watched Sam manhandle the poorly-dressed man who’d tried to hit on you a few minutes before. Normally the whistles and crude comments you got while wearing your FBI outfit didn’t bother you, but this time it had. You’d gotten up and started to make your way out of the bar when the sound of a heavy thud and Sam’s growled threat had made you turn around.

“I’m sorry!” the man cried, his voice a whole octave higher than before. “I didn’t know she was taken! I figured that with a skirt like that—”

“Her skirt or her relationship status doesn’t determine whether or not you can hit on her,” Sam hissed. “I hope you learn that quick before someone with less of a conscious than me comes along.”

The young bartender was eyeing Sam nervously from behind the counter and you decided that you should step in before this got even more out of hand. As much as you enjoyed the fact that Sam—your best friend and your boyfriend, to boot—was willing to defend you over something you considered normal, you didn’t want to get him into any trouble. 

“C’mon, Agent,” you said, wrapping your hand around his arm and tugging gently. “We’ve got a case to wrap up.”

Sam’s eyes flicked to yours and he reluctantly released the man. Silently, he followed you out of the bar, though you did notice that he sent an apologetic glance the bartender’s way. Once the two of you were outside and the anger radiating from him began to fade away, you smiled and slipped your fingers into his.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did,” Sam replied. “You deserve better than that. You’re a human being, not a piece of meat.”

“I ever tell you that you’re the best, Sam Winchester?” You looked up at him to see that he was smiling down at you as the two of you made your way to the black rental car.

“Sometimes, yeah,” he cheekily answered.

“Good.”


End file.
